Talk:Joshua Henderson
Joshua Henderson wins first place in the Youth Division at Heartland Pinball and Arcade Supershow 2008 September 19-20, 2008: Heartland Pinball and Arcade Supershow at Herrin Civic Center 101 S 16th St in Herrin, Illinois hosted a 4th annual Pinball and Arcade Supershow. Joshua Henderson at age 11 won first place in the pinball youth division. Joshua also won a playoff spot in the finals among must older and more experienced players. One of his scores among the four pinball machines in the quarter finals proved to be the highest score when compared against the other three pinpall competitors in his group. His remaining scores were not high enough to continue the competition, however Joshua continues to demonstrate his skills with the silverball and his attitude that pinball is "FUN."[http://supershow.popbumper.com/ Heartland Pinball and Arcade Supershow] Joshua Henderson wins first place in the Michigan Open Pinball Tournament 2008 Joshua Henderson wins first place in the Michigan Open Pinball Tournament 2008 Joshua Henderson' on August 2nd, 2008, won a trophy and a pinball title by winning first place in the youth division at the Michigan Open Pinball Tournament Michigan Pinballheld at Marvin's Mechanical Museum LINK Joshua played a pinball game titled "The Simpsons Pinball Party" manufactured by Stern Manufacturing, Melrose Park, Illinois. STERNPINBALL Joshua had be practicing at the local Chuckee Cheese LINKpizza family resturants for several days prior to the tournament. Joshua said, "My personal best score on this pinball machine was 54,000,000, however every day is a challenge when the conditions of the playing field change." Joshua's score in the tournament ranged from 36,000,000 to 3,000,000. The final round of competitive play was marked when both competitors each experienced two drain balls. Following the tournament '''Joshua Henderson ' placed his initials JOS on two pinball machines at Marvins'. Joshua recommends everyone to visit Marvins near Farmington Hills, Michigan to see the museum, oddities, experience vintage coin games and to play pinball. Joshua Henderson wins first place at the Texas Pinball Festival in the kids bump n win pinball tournament 2008 Junior Pinball Wizard Joshua Henderson places first place in Texas Pinball Tournament 2008 The Texas Pinball Festival is the lone star state’s largest pinball & gameroom show, the Texas Pinball Festival. TEXAS PINBALL FESTIVAL The 2008 Texas Pinball Festival was being held the weekend of March 14th-16th in Grapevine, Texas at the Hilton DFW Lakes Executive Conference Center , next to Grapevine Mills Mall. Joshua Henderson at age 10, won the first place trophy along with a Zizzle LLC Priates of the Caribbean "at Worlds End" kids pinball machine. Joshua won the kids tournament with of score near 50,000,00 on a pinball machine named Wheel of Fortune">' by Stern Manufacturing STERN MANUFACTURING With first place trophy in hand and the pinball machine won, Joshua continued playing pinball machines scoring his highest on Monster Bash with a score of over 380,000,000. Monster Bash LINK has a wizard mode and once Joshua earned the wizard mode on the playing field he considered the game beat. Overall, Joshua continues to encourage all kids to put your video games down and try playing electro-mechanical pinball machines beacause it is FUN. Joshua Henderson wins first place at Pinball Expo 2008 Wheeling, Illinois Joshua Henderson wins first place pinball juniors at Chicagos' Pinball Expo 2008 October 5, 2008 Wheeling , Illinois Joshua Henderson was unstoppable this year at Pinball Expo 2008 as a junior pinball wizard. Last year, Joshua finished third place in this competition at age 10. This year at age 11 with a little more practice and experience Joshua posted the number one qualifing score for juniors on a Stern Manufactured pinball game named Shrek at 103,000,000. The finals seen competition at its finist when Andrew Rosa II, son of Andy Rosa: class A pinball player, battled head to head in a three game pinball brawl and battle. Andrew at age 8, won the first game by a wide margin, Joshua won the second by a very small margin. The tournament was best 2 of three games. Joshua Henderson after finding his zone put at an amazing 102,500,000 on the digital display for his third and final game, just hundreds of points short of his number one qualifying round score. Both juniors recieved trophies, playingfield toys from Stern, backglass inserts and free entries for next years PAPA tournament held near Pittsburg, PA. Joshua Henderson may have won the juniors' tournament but the big surprise was delivered by Andrew Rosa II at age 8, for posting high scores for his age. Andrew has all the skills necesary for him to compete, place and win junior tournaments in the coming years. Hats off to both boys for being Junior Pinball Wizards and for demonstrating competitive pinball tournament play and sportsmanship. Special thanks to Trent Augustine, tournaments organizers and Stern manufacturing. Joshua Henderson wins first place in Juniors Pinball division Midwest Gaming Classic 2008 Midwest Gaming Classic 2008 Junior Pinball Wizard Champion : Joshua Henderson March 30, 2008 Oconowac, Wisconsin was the venue that Joshua Henderson won another first place win as a junior pinball wizard in 2008. Starting out as the number one qualifier at age 10, Joshua had to compete head to head in a one on one final junior pinball tournament brawl. The final game choosen between the competitors was Viper: Instead of steel balls, this pinball game uses soft yellow flourescent colored balls. The game was manufactured with blacklights so the balls glow when multi-ball is earned. Joshua came up from a nearly 20 million score difference on his last and final ball to finally earn the top score and win the tournament. Joshua said, " it took me a little time to get the timing necessary to play with these lighter and much faster pinballs." Overall, Joshua Henderson conintues to prove his skills in electro-mechnical pinball games worthy of carrying the title Junior Pinball Wizard. The 2008 Midwest Gaming Classic had a record setting year in both number of attendees and arcade machines at the show for 2008. For the first year ever, the number of attendees exceeded the 2,000 mark and there were over 100 machines at the show.MIDWEST GAMING CLASSIC Gameworks-IFPA Chicago Pinball Championship - Dec 12th-14th, 2008: Joshua Henderson at age (11), finishes 8th against World Class A Pinball Players Gameworks-IFPA Chicago Pinball Championship - Dec 12th-14th, 2008: Joshua Henderson at age (11), finishes 8th against World Class A Pinball Players One of the highlights for the first sanctioned IFPA pinball tournament held at Gameworks Schaumburg, Illinois was Junior World Pinball Champion: Joshua Henderson. Joshuas' aunt Cathy, Crystal Lake, Illinois, listened to the radio Saturday to learn that there was some sort of Pinball Torunament being held at Gameworks, Schaumburg, Illinois. He called Joshuas' mother and asked if he was going. The choice was not difficult. It was going to Brookfield Zoo and a locally rated Drive in, Diners and Dives or the tournament......Joshua wanted to go to the tournament. After calling Gameworks and talking to the maanager Jim, we were told that , Yes, Joshua Henderson, could compete with the Big Boys, however his qualification would have to happen before 9:00 PM. Joshua practiced on his personal Stern ELVIS pinball machine , putting up an amazing score of 110,000,000 on his first ball to say he was ready. Once on site, Joshua warmed up with two games and them proceeded to put up two entries to place him as a number 5 qualifier. With 16 positions, Joshua left the tournament on Saturday with confidence he would be in the tournament. On Sunday, Joshua returned with a number 10 qualifying position. Joshua warmed up on the second floor of Gameworks on a Stern pinball machine named Sopranos. What was most important to Joshua was winning the boat multi-ball, hitting "jackpots" and winning "Party at the Bing" to show his mother that he can trap, point and aim the pinball for his choice of shots and bonuses. The tournament began and Joshua met his first opponent: The father of Pinball, Roger C Sharpe. Joshua easily won back to back games to win 2-0 against Roger. After the shanking of hands, Joshua met,Richard Davis his next opponent and won back to back games again. Joshua was unstoppable. His next opponent was Trent Augustine. Joshua defenifitly had Trent on the ropes spliting the first two games one to one. The last and final game was on Sterns' Family Guy. The scores went back and forth. Joshua' last and final ball started the Crazy Chris mode, but Joshua stopped play. Instead of resting, Joshua attempted to transfer the pinball from one flipper to the other and LOST the ball. Down by over 15,000,000 points and with his last and final ball, Trent Augustine, rated the 10th player in the world, calmly rallied back as only a professional player could and beat Joshua Henderson. After watching Trents' score increase during ten minutes of play, Joshua proclaimed, "HE GOT ME." when Trent passed his score. Joshua Henderson, placing eighth in this IFPA tournament, may have not won a cash prize or trophy, demonstrated that he has the skill level to compete with the Big Boys. Joshua is looking forward to meeting his most admired professional pinball players: Joshua Sharpe and Zak Sharpe in a Class A Professional Pinball tournament. At age 11, he may have to wait a few years to play against either brother in a Class A tournament and maybe a few more years to win, Joshua Henderson is certainly the future among professional pinball players. Joshua won not only valuable IFPA points for the tournament along with a gaeworks card, T-shirt and backglass, Joshua walked away with respect and his attitude that he did his best among much older and more experienced players. Special thanks to Brian Mathews and Gameworks.